


characteristically

by porridges



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are meek babies, Attempt at Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridges/pseuds/porridges
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the worst confession to ever transpire.





	characteristically

“Listen,” Jihoon isn’t sure what’s going to come out of his mouth, but he figures worrying wouldn’t be worth it. Whatever it is, _whatever_ it will be, it’s not going to be good and he just has to accept that.

Woojin doesn’t turn to look at him, fidgeting in the manner of itsy bitsy spider finger play.

“I…” Jihoon begins as he looks down at his feet, which are clad in newly shined dress shoes, one of them awkwardly shifting and dancing about in the dirt.

With an incredibly impulsive decision on its way, he retreats his foot and straightens up before swallowing and saying, “Fuck. Um. Uh, I’m in love with you. I love you, Woojin. You’ve stolen a tiny piece of my heart long before this moment. Wait, no—ah, a _huge_ piece of it.” Jihoon says. His insufferable gut feeling has lead him to this moment. He then lowers his voice to barely a whisper. “My whole heart, maybe, even. I don’t think I’ve ever been more attached to anyone else’s smile. Honestly.”

Woojin doesn’t stop fidgeting even as he looks up at Jihoon (with his face obviously dusted a bright pink but, alas, the other doesn’t notice).

“A-ah.” Woojin says stupidly for the sake of responding, then nods because he knows Jihoon has more to say.

“I’m sorry if-if…” Jihoon continues. “-if this is making you uncomfortable. If you don’t feel okay in this situation. But since we made a pledge of honesty in this bro-ship, I’m telling you everything. I’m saying everything that’s been in my chest. If you wanna stay bros, I’m perfectly cool with that. If this friendship doesn’t feel right anymore then that’s. Yeah. That’s fine, too.”

But he himself is aware of the fact that he isn’t convincing anyone, let alone Woojin, who knows him too well, terribly well. He _wouldn’t_ be fine with it. In fact, his heart will shatter if, say, Woojin decides to keep his distance from him, who doesn’t want to be just friends.

Initially, Jihoon thought he was safe and that Woojin was oblivious to the feelings he harbors. Dumb of him to assume that his best friend is dense just because he’s one of those people with questionable taste and humor (dumb of him to generalize people like that). Dumb of him to not, by now, acknowledge that the only word or phrase that accurately describes Woojin—besides _oddly charming—_ is unpredictable.

Woojin allows a small smile to present itself on his face, surprisingly. He crosses his arms now. “First of all, I know you’re into me.”

Upon hearing this, Jihoon’s brows knit together in worry. He wonders where Woojin is going with his statement, because, fuck, he did expect to get hurt, but not on purpose like this.

“Second,” Woojin takes a deep breath before proceeding. He does not manage to.

This is the part where the chirping of crickets or croaking of frogs in the background increases in volume.

The boy freezes, and as seconds pass without Woojin saying anything, Jihoon tilts his head, puzzled, and eyes him down and up.

“Why am I so nervous? Shit. Oh my God.” Woojin mumbles under his breath.

“What?” Jihoon asks, confusion laced in his voice.

“I—!” Woojin yells suddenly, causing Jihoon to flinch in his place. “-don’t want to stop being with you.”

Hearing that, at this point, Jihoon is already trying to think of ways to get rid of his _stupid_ feelings, knowing that his best friend is kind enough to stay his best friend and _strictly_ his best friend from now on. Jihoon still remains silent, however, because he figures Woojin has way more to say than solely that, just as Woojin can tell he has more to say than just ‘I am in stupid fucking love with you’. Also, Jihoon is at least familiar with how Woojin loves to feed him breadcrumbs for information in lieu of getting straight to the point, so he lets him.

The taller male greets Jihoon with an unassuming lopsided smile on his face. “I want to take you out for ice cream if that’s okay but. Ha. Of course it’s okay. Because you’re into me. And I’m into you. And—ah. Yeah. Yes. I _am_ into you.”

What?

_What?_

As the messy articulation of Woojin’s feelings registers in his mind, a sparkle of hope suddenly finds its way in Jihoon’s orbs.

They finally become unafraid to stare right at each other.

Woojin beams without shame. “I don’t want to be just friends either because I, too, am in love with you.”

“A-and you’re sure about that?” Jihoon asks. This is a genuine question, not a challenge.

He steps closer to Woojin now.

“In fact, I think I’m more whipped for you than you will ever be for me.” Woojin says, grabbing the older male’s hand.

This leaves Jihoon completely speechless.

“ _I am sooooo in loooooooove with you._ ” Daehwi, the only other person in the open area, drawls out dramatically from behind his laptop before sticking his tongue out in utter disgust.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bask in my tiny, failed attempt at humor!  
> thank u for reading


End file.
